


Stiffness in the Bones

by homo_pink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared likes the strip club, and he likes one dancer in particular, and he especially likes all the sex they have together.</p>
<p>Too bad the guy's an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiffness in the Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



**TEMPORARILY DOWN FOR EDITING.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you to an LJ friend who found and posted this super inspirational [photo](http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa347/homopink/tumblr_mp4t0qLg581suw53bo1_500_zpsb132b3a4.jpg) that quite surely helped a lot. Credit to the artist. 
> 
> (I'm a bit incompetent when it comes to figuring out original sources so if anyone knows who made this, please let me know so I can credit properly.)
> 
> ETA: Original source [here](http://jensensarse.tumblr.com/post/54144905692/drinking-tea-taking-photos-the-hipster-business)


End file.
